You and Me
by IceAgeGirl1
Summary: It's Saturday. Zane and Yoko go out for some quality Father/Daughter time.


**Setting**: Hero Suite; Downtown Ninjago City

**Time**: 9am in the morning

**Weather**: Sunny; blue sky w/ big puffy white clouds; cool winds

**Temperature**: warm; 85 degrees F

**Brightness**: BRIGHT

**Precipitation level**: NONE

**Thunder**? NO

**Lightning**? NO

The beams from the sun's rise peeked in through the window blinds and curtains in Zane's room. Filling it with light, it made its way to wake up the snoozing pair in bed with the help of the birds' melodies. Yoko felt the gentle warmth on her face and she wiggled her nose. Her light brown eyes slowly opened as they adjusted for the first time that day. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and stretched, and smiled a bit. Today was the day that she looked forward to at the end of the every week. Yoko sat up and looked over at Zane, who was still sleeping.

"Daddy." she said quietly. She patted him six times on the forearm. "Daddy, wake up." Zane's eyes opened a little and he looked over his shoulder, his facial expression a combination of tired and blank.

"Good morning, Yoko." He said yawning. Turning over so he was laying on his back, he took his hand caressed her cheek with his free hand on his belly, on top of the covers.

"Good morning." She said back. "Are we going today?" Yoko scooted over to Zane and cuddled him.

"Of course." Zane said smiling a little.

Yoko jumped up and flung her arms up in the air, hands into fists. "YAY!" she cheered happily, but quietly enough so she won't wake up the others.

The nindroid sat up in bed and watched as the eager 5-year-old jumped up and down. He got out of bed and did a few stretches beside it, afterwards, heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Yoko stopped jumping and followed Zane. As he took out the necessary supplies and ingredients to make the morning meal, also putting his special cooking apron on, Yoko watched in amazement as Zane created delicious bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, biscuits and toast right before her eyes. She still couldn't believe how quickly he cooked everything. She assisted him by getting the plates, drinking glasses, cloth napkins, eating utensils and condiments like butter, jam and syrup, and setting them on the table neatly for the sleepy bunch, which she did a great job on. As she sat down the last cloth napkin and plate, Zane appeared with huge platters of food and sat them in the middle of the table.

"How about you wake up the others?" he said, pouring the orange juice and milk in two separate pitchers.

"Okay." responded Yoko, willingly. She made her way to the training facility. Putting her ear next to the door, she heard sounds from the equipment being used.

"201…. 209….215…." said the person from behind the door.

"_Uncle Cole must already be up." _She thought to herself. Cole always lifted weights in the morning to build up his strength, usually getting up before the sun rises. Yoko picked up the remote from the nearest table that operated the door. With a push of a button, the door made its way inside the wall. As it did, she peered around the corner and just as she expected, Cole was present and wide awake. He was sitting on the bench, lifting 100 lb. of iron. From where she stood, she could see his skin glowing with sweat, and as usual, he was shirtless. Yoko walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good morning." she greeted

"Mornin', Squirt." He replied, setting his weights on the floor and wiping himself dry with the towel next to him.

"Daddy told me to wake you up for breakfast." she told him.

"Great! Because I'm starving." He said while patting his belly. Yoko smiled and gave him a hug. Easily, Cole picked her up and gave her a 'good morning' kiss. Then he headed to the other room to eat, still having her in his arms.

Once he reached the table, the earth ninja pulled out a chair and sat Yoko in it. Getting the one right next to her, he sat down and started to pile his plate with mouthwatering goodness. Zane was in the kitchen putting up ingredients, supplies and washing dishes when Kai, Jay and Nya emerged from their rooms from the fragrant smelling aroma. Tired from playing video games last night until 3am, Kai and Jay sluggishly made their way to the breakfast table. As Nya sat in the middle chair, her brother and boyfriend sat on each side of her.

"Good morning, Nya." Greeted Jay with a yawn while stretching. He took his glass and poured orange juice into it.

"Morning," said Nya back. She smiled warmly and blushed at him.

Kai, with his eyes still fatigued, didn't say a word as he grabbed the spatula and took two pancakes off the platter, adding the maple syrup on top that was nearby.

"As always Zane, the food is amazing." commented Cole, as he took more pancakes off the platter along with sausage.

"Thank you." said Zane with a smile. He sat extra helpings of food down so they'll be enough. He took Yoko's plate while she was drinking her milk and plated a pancake, bacon and a biscuit for her. When he sat it back down in front of her, Yoko placed her napkin on her lap, put her hands together and closed her eyes.

"I am thankful for this meal." She said in prayer. Picking up her fork, she began to eat.


End file.
